mohfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Medal of Honor: SOE
Medal of Honor: SOE is where as a British soldier in the SOE. Missions 0.Battle of Britain 1.Northern Egypt 2.Point Carriere 3.Venice 4.Eve of Operation: Husky 5.Quiet Normandy 6.Kleveburg 7.Cold Western Front Characters * 2nd.Lt.Tosh D. Flynn * Col.Roy McLaren * Cpt.Nicholas Quinn Snyder (Level Briefings) * W.O.Jay G. Dow (on Radio) * Susan Wallace (Tosh's girlfriend) (Picture only) * M/Sgt.John Tucker (on Radio in Mission 0) * 2nd.Lt.Collin Hart * C/Sgt.Douglas Stewart * Sgt.Maj.Mike Barrow * 1st.Lt.Jonathan Roe * Sgt.Morrison * Pfc.Juan Diaz * Sgt.Nicolas Coomes * L/Cpl.Julian Donnell * Cpl.Sam Riley * L/Cpl.Barrett Page * Fabrizio * Cpl.Aaron Adams * Cpl.Cox * Pfc.Ellis * Pfc.O'Brien * Pfc.John Patrick Martinez * Pvt.Jordan * 1st.Lt.David Wood * Maj.Campbell * Flt.1st.Lt.Joseph "Sparky" O. Jones (African-American) * F.O.Zeke Barrett * F.O.Ren G.Roselli * Flt.2nd.Lt.Leroy Jenkins * Flt.1st.Lt.Willie Holmes (R.C.A.F.) * Cpt.Arnold R. Curry * Sgt.Shawn McClure (Scotish) * Cpl.Bartholomew Lucas * L/Cpl.Timonthy Fox * L/Cpl.Mike Wolf * 1st.Lt.Emma Malpass * Cpl.Percy G. Jennings * L/Cpl.Timmy Williams Z. Lime * Pte.Steven Stewart (Douglas' younger Brother) * Sgt.Morgan Pollard * Lt.Col.Rhodes Levels (hadn't found names yet) Mission 0:Battle of Britain * Night Bombers (January 15,1941) * The U-Boats of London (January 16,1941) * Evacuated Train (January 17,1941) Mission 1:Northern Egypt * The Guns of the Night Sand (October 25,1942) * The Sandy Night Village (October 30,1942) * The Fighting Fortress (November 9,1942) Mission 2:Point Carriere * The Cargo Ship of the Point (February 21,1943) * Tank Night (February 21,1943) * Quick Getaway (February 21,1943) Mission 3:Venice * Channel of Love (April 5,1943) * Venice Sewers (April 5,1943) * Quiet Danish (April 6,1943) * The Boat of Venice (April 6,1943) Mission 4:Eve of Operation: Husky * Bridge Supply (July 8,1943) * Sicilan Airport (July 9,1943) * The 82nd of Sicily (July 10,1943) Mission 5:Quiet Normandy * Night Bridges (June 5,1944) * Train Depot (June 6,1944) * The Wolf & The Fox (June 9,1944) * Beyond Allied Chateau (June 10,1944) Mission 6:Kleveburg * Cold Countryside (November 9,1944) * S-38 of the Channel (November 10,1944) * Dutch Express (November 10,1944) Mission 7:Cold Western Front * Snowy Bridge (December 26,1944) * Supply Center in the City (December 27,1944) * Sherman Tanks of the Snow (December 28,1944) * The Rocket Base (December 31,1944) Epilogue Weapons British: * Webley Mk.4 * Welrod Silenced Pistol * Enfield No.2 * Lee-Enfield No.1 Mk.3* * Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk.1 (T) (Scoped) * DeLisle Carbine * Sten Gun Family ** Sten Mk.2S (Suppressed) ** Sten Mk.3 ** Sten Mk.5 * Sterling (SMG) * Bren LMG * Vickers-Berthier * Lewis Gun * Vickers Machine Gun * M1897 Trench Gun * No.2 Portable Flamethrower/"Lifebuoy" * P.I.A.T. * Boys Mk.1 Anti-Tank Rifle * Mills Bombs * Gammon Grenades * Vickers K/Mk.6 * No.69 Mk.1 High-Explosive Grenade * No.79 Mk.1 Smoke Grenade (Blue Smoke) * No.77 Smoke-Hand Grenade (Light Blue Smoke) Canadian: * Ross Rifle 3 * Sten Mk.2 (Canadian) Dutch: * Geweer M.95 Germans: * Walther P-38 * Mauser C96 * Luger P-08 (Suppressed) * Walther PPK (Suppressed) * Kar98k (Scoped) * Gewehr 43 (Scoped) * MP40 * MP28 * STG-44 * FG-42 (Scoped) * MG42 * MG34 * MG-81 * MG-15 * M30 Luftwaffe Drilling * Flammenwerfer 35 * Panzerfaust 30 Klein (with 95mm Warhead) * Panzerfaust 60 * Panzerschreck * Model 24 Stielhandgrenade * Model 39 Eihandgranate * Nebelkerze 39B Smoke Grenade (Green Smoke) Multiplayer: * M1879 Reichsrevolver * SDK silenced rifle (Scoped) * MP41 (SMG) * EMP 44 (SMG) * Grossfuss Sturmgewehr (SMG) * Erma EMP (SMG) * Wimmersperg Spz (MG) * Volkssturmgewehr (MG) * VMG 1927 (MG) * Walther Toggle-Action * Fliegerfaust * Panzerbuchse 39 * Model 17 Eierhandgranate Italians: * Beretta M1934 * Carcano M1938 * ITRA Burst * Beretta M1938a/Moschetto * Breda M1930 * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.C.R.M. High Explosive Grenade (Red) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,S.C.R.M. FI. (Smoke Grenade) (Yellow) (White Smoke) * Bomba a Mano Mod.35,O.T.O. High Explosive Grenade * Lanciafiamme Modello 35 Flamethrower * BM37 (MG) Unused: * MAS 36 (French) * MAS 38 (French) * Gnome et Rhone R-5 (Wooden Fore-Grip) (French) * M1 Garand (American) * M3 Grease Gun (Suppressed) (American) * M1A1 Carbine (American) * Thompson M1928 (with 50 round Drum Magizine) (American) * B.A.R. M1918 (American) * Lee-Enfield Mk.4 No.1 (without scope) (British) * Sten Mk.2 (without suppresser) (British) * Danish M1880 Army Revolver (Danish) * Krag-Jorgensen Model 1889/24 Infantry Carbine (Danish) * Kar98k (without scope) * Gewehr 43 (without scope) Cover The cover depicts Flynn,wearing a british uniform in a Red Beret,holding a Sten Mk.2 with a suppresser,sitting in a comfy chair next to sandbags blocking stairs leading outside,while Flynn looks out at outside. Main Menu Background Medals # Multiplayer Allies: * Axis: * Maps: * Trivia * Category:Medal of Honor series Category:By:Dan.Tom.Fox